An Eternity Like Ours
by Dark-Illusion89
Summary: What Can you do if you fell in love with you father's worst enemy? Optimus Prime's daughter and Galvatron's son fell in love with each other despite the fact that they were born as enemies...
1. Chapter 1: Two Different Lives

**CHAPTER 1: TWO DIFFERENT LIVES: **

The leaves slowly fell down from the threes in the only organic part of Cybertron; it was a beautiful autumn in Iacon; even when the war between the cybertronians had started again, the planet still being beautiful, and nobody but Eriel enjoyed it more than anything, she spent most of her time, down an old and big three, writing down, what she thought about the war between the Decepticons and Autobots…she was a very smart and graceful fembot, but not any fembot but Optimus Prime's and Elita One's daughter, so she may be the one supporting the war to bring peace to the universe…but she didn't agree with that…even when her parents and grandparents force her to fight during the battles…

"I think this war is absurd, but my dad says that it leads us to peace, I wish someday both, my dad and understand that we do not need guns, we need just words…" she wrote down, then she looked up: "It's time to go back" she said and close her notebook. ¶Eriel is a pink, red and black colored autobot warrior, her car model is a Lamborghini, born in a beautiful day of March, blue optics just like her father's, an excellent dancer, raised by Jazz, Chromia and Ratchet 'cause of her parents constant battles, she has a big brother called Optimus Prime Jr. A sensitive fembot, she loves to help the others, and her secret love was Ratchet, the famous autobot doctor. When she was a little girl Primus gave her a sword called Galaxy light the one she used in the battles, and Primus told her.-'This sword will bring the balance between the two forces of Cybertron' ¶

During her way to the base, she saw the three decepticon seekers flying above her, she didn't pay any attention to them and continued her way, 'till she arrived to the autobot base:  
-"Its late honey, hurry up, Starsounder is waiting for you"- Chromia told her, she ran to Soundy's classroom, there she found her classmates, that of course she didn't like at all, or we should say that they didn't like her, just for being the commander's daughter, besides to be great student and dancer, she changed her boots to a soft and delicate pair of pumps:

"Eri, where you've been honey? We can't do our routine without you" Soundy told her.  
"Okay, I'm ready" she took first position.  
"Fabulous, third position and then a triple spin girls" Soundy said

Eriel did it without any complication, what causes envy in the other fembots, she was the most important member in the class, despite the fact that both, Jazz and Star Sounder loved her to die, she also took piano lessons, and literature, but she had a big problem, she has never been such a friendly girl, due her pacifistic philosophy, (she blindly believed that the Decepticons had justified reasons to fight) and due her popularity between the mechs. She was like more boyish than girly, and used to spend time with her father's soldiers and her only true friend in the whole universe:  
Hound Jr. And of course, she relied on her big bro, but he only visited his parents on holidays and special days for them due his training to be a commander in the future…And Eriel soon would started hers too… to become the fembots' leader and a great tactician…

*After a while*

"Excellent, its all for this class and don't forget to practice for the Saturday's performance"  
Eriel slowly took off her pumps and walked along the room, as she heard the other femmes talk about her, she just half smiled and shook her head, then she felt a hand on her shoulder: "Good job, I can say that you're the best in this room"- it was Hound supporting her as he always did it: -"Thank you, did you see the whole class?"- She asked as Hound hugged her: -"Yup, I've seen all, and I know that you will do it great on Saturday night!"- Hound answered, they were walking to the door when she heard a voice calling her: -"Eri, darling, did you finish your homework? And don't go too far from the base; it's almost dinner time!"- Jazz told her giving her a big grin.

-"Okay nanny, I won't do it! And don't worry, I yet finished my homework!"- She answered while she gave him a kiss. They walked to the base's hallway: -"I wonder why I have to be such a good girl; those girls want to kill me!"- She told to his friend, they sat down and watched the first star appear in the sky: -"Don't you worry; they envy your style and your loveliness!"- He answered pulling her close to his chest: -"No matter what happens, you will always have me here for you, I'll never leave you!"- Hound was her tears napkin, she was already crying, she was alone most part of the day and when she had the chance, she let her self out crying in Hound's arms.

¬Hound Jr. is a green military Jeep, with tender soulful puppy optics, born in may 26th, he had been Eriel's best friend since they were 3 eons old, and since this he had been in love with her, but he hadn't had the courage to confess her his feelings. During the battles he protects Eriel with his protons cannon that he used to call hailstorm¬

After a while Hound stood up: -"Well, I got to go, my dad is waiting for me, I'll be here tomorrow at first hour, to go to the school okay?"- She softly nodded.  
She watched her friend walked away, then she decided to visit her favorite person in Cybertron, she walked to the R-Bay and knocked the door: -"Come in!"- She heard the voice that so many times before had given her a warm place to cry, or to sleep when she was afraid of something: -"Hi Rache!"- She walked to the blue eyed doctor: -"Hi darling! I was wondering when will you come to visit me!"- He hugged her and gave her a kiss.

-"I came to ask you, if you will be able to go to my performance on Saturday"- She sat down on his desk, as she used to do: -"Yeah, you know that I would never lose the chance to see you on stage, I love the way you dance!"- He answered. She brought out a ticket from her pocket, and gave it to him: -"I'll be waiting for you!"- She said. He tenderly smiled: -"I'll be there my angel baby!"- She smiled back: -"Rache, if I get older and I don't find somebody who replaces you, will you marry me?"- She shyly asked him.

-"Of course I'll do it, but you're too young to think about that!"- He said stroking her helmet: -"Let's go to eat something, I'm starving"-. Eriel took his hand and then both of them walked out the R-bay, Ratchet was like her platonic love, he had taken care of her for so long, and he loved her that much, more than she thought…mean in a different way.

*Decepticons' base*  
The three seekers returned and informed his leader: -"we had a big chance, on Saturday night! Optimus Prime's girl will have a show, so we can kidnap her and then we could kill her!" my beloved leader- Starscream said.

-"That sounds good to me, and you will be the one in doing it"- Galvatron turned to his young and only son.  
-"Dad you know that I hate this stupid war! Besides I don't think it would be an honorable way to do it, she's innocent"- Megatron Jr. replied.  
-"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses, you will do it, end of the discussion!"- Galvatron pointed out.  
Megatron shook his head: "I will dad"- he gave a hard look to the seekers as his father walked away.

-"Skywarp, I won't do that!"- He told to the purple seeker.  
-"But your father wants you to do it, so you have no options left!"- The seeker answered. Megatron stood alone in the middle of his father's office, deep inside he was a tender mech, a disturbed mech, who had been suffering for her mother's dead. He didn't even know why he was with his father maybe just for his sister and his step mother; he just wanted to be free, away from the war, away of the military stuff, away from everything…he wished to be dead in such a crucial moment, but then he saw her mother's face smiling at him, and all was okay, 'Skywarp is right, I have no options left' he thought, then he made a decision: he was decided to kill that innocent fembot.

µMegatron is a black and silver Walther P-38 gun, born on March 7th, red optics, gentle spark. He hated the war since he was a kid, when his mother Ereen died, but he never hated the autobots for that, he is the only mech in the family and future commander of the Decepticons, he has got 2 twin sisters: Leana and BlueStar they are as cruel as their father, and he also has a little sister: Elektra, the one he loves the most for her weakness and disagreement with the war too. His father hadn't enough time for him, so he grew up with Soundwave who he considers his second father. Unicron had given him a special power called Galaxystorm, but he warned him that this power will only help him in his darkest hour. µ

**The next day** Eriel walked to the base after school.  
When she arrived, and she ran to her father's office, she knocked on the door and walked in: -"Daddy, I got the tickets, so I hope you and mom be able to be there!"- She said kissing her father tenderly.

He took the tickets and gave her a sad look:-"Honey, I'm so sorry, but we have things to do, in Queentessa, we had an important meeting which could lead us to the peace in the whole universe, so mom and I won't be able to attend, but I will send this to your brother and your cousin, okay? That way you won't be alone."-

Eriel held back her tears and then she softly nodded; -"Right dad, I won't be alone"- she walked to him and kissed him coldly, she felt a little bit guilty for wanted her parents with her, when they have 'more important things to do'.

Optimus noticed that his little girl wasn't okay and he decided to call her mother, he dialed the #1 on his communicator: -"Elita!" a little beep:-"Sup, hon!"-  
-"Our little princess doesn't like the idea of you and me in Queentessa by the Saturday night"- he told his wife.  
-"Well, I wouldn't like it either if I were her!"- She said as she was chewing something.

-"I know it, but there's nothing we could do about it, we have to go to that meeting!"-He answered.  
"No, we have not, we should go, and that's very different!"-she pointed out. Both of them stood there in silence for a moment.-"Let's try for one moment in our lives to be there for our daughter, we had lost too many moments with her for this stupid war!"- Elita said, voice half broken.  
-"its okay honey, I'll do all to be there by Saturday night, I promise you!"- Prime said.  
"Don't tell her about this; let's make a surprise party for her!"-Optimus suggested.  
"-Aw Honey that's the sweetest idea you have ever had!"- Optimus coughed due such an offensive comment, and Elita just giggled. They continued talking for a while, and contacted all the persons in the base, it should be the biggest party ever…while Eriel cried in silence in her room.

*By Saturday in the non, Megatron, was walking along the only lake in Cybertron, he was thinking about the night event, and he was thoughtfully, he didn't want to kill that innocent girl, but it was his destiny, he was a 'con and he had to obey his father.

He kept on walking 'till he found a beautiful place, surrounded by flowers and a big three, the water of the lake was shining, and then, in the edge of that beautiful place, he saw a beautiful fembot, wearing a white suite and she had beautiful white angel wings, her deep blue optics were full of tears, he was fascinated with that creature of Primus, he stood there, staring at her, without saying a single word, just watching her tears fall down.

-"For Unicron, I have never seen such a beautiful fembot"- he told to his self.  
Then his communicator sounded:-"Megatron, where are you, you father is 'bout to kill us!"-It was Thundercracker's voice:-"I'll be there in 5 minutes, I promise!"-He watched her for a moment, wishing to know her…then he flew away.

Eriel heard a sound and turned, it was almost time for her performance, and she didn't want to do it. Her parents wouldn't be there, and that hurt her so much, 'cause it seemed that they didn't care about her, she didn't have a clue about her parents idea so she sadly returned to the base and found her class mates getting ready.  
She saw Star Sounder giving orders to the other fembots…all of them were looking at her as if she was a freak, and it depressed her more; she sadly walk to the stage and stood there 'till Jazz touched her shoulder: -"It's time honey!-" he said excitedly.

Then he saw her sad optics:-"I know it nanny, is Ratchet here?"- She asked. Without asking anything Jazz hugged her:-"Yeah! He's here. And I want you to show the others what a talented dancer you are, and why your parents and I are so proud of you!"-he pointed out, giving her a grin.

Eriel's optics lit up, and she smiled back: -"I will kick the others in the ass!"-she said, those words seemed to cheer up her dark world, by the time, her class mates were already on the stage, she took her position in the mid part and wait.

In the second line were Megatron, Skywarp and Thundercracker, waiting for their victim, they had a plan to kidnap her and kill her. When the music started Megatron's optics couldn't believe what they were seeing, the same beautiful angel in the lake was dancing in front of him, as beautifully as only an angel can be-"She is your victim"- Skywarp said, but he didn't pay attention to his words.

In the last act, she got a solo, planned by her, it was about an angel who danced for the robot she loved, he was a military and at the end of the story she died. All of them were fascinated by her beauty and the way she danced. The dramatic end caused that all the bots in there stand up and applause her, even the 'evil' decepticons did it. Eriel turned made a reverence, and immediately jump out of the stage and ran to Ratchet:-"How was it huh?"- She asked him. Ratchet hugged her tenderly and whispered: -"you did it great!"-.

Megatron took Skywarp's arm: -"I want to meet her!"- He said decided to do it, Skywarp turned to him:-"But she's Optimus' daughter and besides she's an autobot"-Megatron shook his head:-"I don't mind Sky! Do you believe in love at first sight?"- The young decepticon asked.

Skywarp's optics were wide open and he shook his head:-"This is not possible"-. Megatron made his way to her, forgetting all about his mission and then she turned and saw him, she thought that he was the cutest mech she had ever seen, she tenderly smiled at him, and Megatron smiled back.

He took her hand and kissed it, then he fixed his red optics on hers:_**-"Angels, tough they fall, they're still beautiful"- **_her cheeks immediately turned red, it seemed that the whole world disappeared leaving only both of them looking at each other…


	2. Chapter 2: Have you Ever Loved Somebody?

**CHAPTER 2: "HAVE YOU EVER LOVED SOMEBODY?"**

Eriel looked at him a bit strange, said nothing, but some how she liked his hand holding hers, Megatron couldn't do anything but stare at her, fascinated with her beauty, they looked at each other for a long time, smiling and their cheeks were red.

-"Nice to meet you little angel I'm…"- Megatron felt a punch on his back, Skywarp shook his head, Megatron swallowed hard, and looked to the stage where the lights still on:-"I'm Lightspeed, what's your name?"- Eriel didn't have any idea of who he was, neither his 2 companions, Skywarp was wearing a yellow seeker armor, Thundercracker a green one, and Megatron have just changed his breastplate for a black one, they didn't have any symbol of alliance and it meant they were civil robots:

"-Nice to meet you Lightspeed, my name is Eriel, Eriel Prime!"- She said trying to smile at him. Megatron shook his head-"Prime?"- He thought, and million of things crossed his mind, but he didn't care about them:-"Eriel, even your name sounds as if you were a real angel"- her cheeks turned red again:-"Thank you!"- She shyly answered.

Skywarp and Thundercracker shook their heads in disbelief, and then Jazz walked to them:-"Eriel! Honey is time to go back to the base, there's somebody waiting fer' ya'"- Jazz told her:-"Okay Nanny, I'll be there in a moment"- she smiled:-"Can you let my hand go?"- she asked him, Megatron's cheeks turned red:-"I'm sorry, I just wanted…"-he looked at her once more:-"No problem Light speed, it was a pleasure to meet such a sympathy mech"- she told him. –"Eriel the pleasure was mine…err can we meet again, maybe tomorrow?"- He asked her taking her hand again, she giggled:-"Do you want me to go out with you?"- She asked.

He half nodded, she looked at him, and her spark was beating at 1000/h:-"Okay, what about tomorrow at 12:00 p.m. in the central park of Iacon?"- She nervously asked.  
Megatron smiled as a fool:-"It's perfect for me; I'll be waiting for you in there!"-He said, they smiled to each other, suddenly she felt a hand around her waist:-"Darling we've got to go"- It was Ratchet's hand, she turned to him:-"Let's go Rache"- she answered.

Ratchet fixed his optics on Megatron, something about him disturbed him:-'I've seen that red optics before'- Ratchet thought, but he didn't mention anything, besides he was a bit jealous, he had never seen before Eriel as happy as she was when he took her hand. They slowly disappeared from Megatron's sight.

-"Ducky, why we have to go back to the base now? I mean it's the same if I' stay here"- she asked to the doctor. –"Because a flower like you must not be out by this time"- he answered pulling her close to his chest, she giggled:-"Okay, my sweet care bear"- Ratchet smiled:-"Am I all the animals in the zoo?"- He joked. She playfully hit him:-"Just for me, 'cuz you're as or more lovely than they are"- she said resting her head on Ratchet's chest.

Jazz whom was behind them, walked back where Megatron was:-"Hey young bot, why don't you and your buddies come with us to the base? We organized a surprise party for Eriel, and I bet she would be happy to see you guys there"-  
Megatron turned to Jazz:-"it would be a pleasure for us, thanks for the invitation. We will be there!"- He nervously answered.  
"-Okay, I'll see ya' guys later then!"- Jazz told them, waving a goodbye and walking away.

-"Are you insane Megatron?"- Thundercracker yelled at him.  
-"No, I'm not; I just think that I'm in love"-he said taking Skywarp's hands -"nothing is gonna stand in my way, I know she's the one for me!"- He said without losing his style, his optics were shining:-"Definitely, you are insane, how you dare to say that you are in love with an autobot?"- Thundercracker madly asked.

-"Do you know what your father will do if somebody informs him about this?"-Skywarp asked him, Megatron shook his head:-"I confide in you two, so I know you won't inform my father, true?"-he said smiling at them, tenderly, that smile had caused so many problems to them before, even caused problems to Soundwave but they couldn't deny anything to him, they saw him grew up and become in the bot he was now.

Both of them nodded:-"But only this time, this could cost us our lives!"-Skywarp told him.  
"-Don't worry my dear seekers, I will be very careful with this, now if you excuse me, the fembot of my optics is waiting for me"- he ran out of the theater.

-"Sky, this may cause too much problems to both forces: Decepticons & Autobots, I know how hard is being in love with an autobot. I don't want him to suffer!"- Thundercracker told to his big brother.

"I know that Thundy, you know what's the worst thing?"-Thundercracker stared at his brother:-"What?"- He curiously asked.

Thundercracker knit his eyebrows; Skywarp half smiled:-"She liked him as well, you could see it in her blue beautiful optics, maybe they were meant to be, or they have to prove us something!"- Skywarp told him.  
Thundercracker laughed:-"You've been reading too much drama lately!"-Thundercracker joked.  
"-Maybe you're right!"- Skywarp chuckled. Then the 2 seekers flew in Megatron's direction.

** Back in the Autobots base**

Eriel put her little foot into the base's main room, still with her pumps, and a rain of streamers and balloons fell on her head, she couldn't open her blue optics, just heard a –"SURPRISE!!"-  
When she could open her optics, she saw all her friends there with soft drinks on their hands, she smiled:-"Thank you guys, I really appreciate this!"- Ratchet and Jazz hugged her: -"You deserve this and more!"- They walked her to a big table where her parents were waiting for her:-"My optics couldn't wait 'till tomorrow to see you , so I came earlier"- her father told her, and then he opened his arms to her.

Eriel's optics started to produce tears but a big smile adorned her face, she ran to his father's arms:-"Daddy! Mommy! I'm so glad to have you here with me!"- She was sobbing in her father's arms when she felt two hands more on her helmet:-"You still being a cry baby!"- She slowly turned her head to meet her brother and her cousin:-"Yeah! Jr. is right, you haven't changed!"- They hugged her and started to cry along with her and so the rest of the guests did it, they loved Eriel so much.  
Ultra Magnus Jr. and Optimus Prime Jr. Trained together in Vector planet, they were 4 years older than Eriel and Hound, their destiny was becoming in sub commander and commander respectively.

«Ultra Magnus is a tall robot with yellow optics, white and blue colored. Born in august 29th, his car model is a trailer, just like his father, he is Optimus' best friend, he constantly fights with Hound Jr. for Eriel's attention, but she didn't even notice them. Primus gave him a powerful laser gun called Thunderblaster, it froze and burns his enemies according to his orders, and it takes the form of a little robot just like Roller. «

²Optimus Prime Jr. is a red and blue colored trailer, born in March 9th. Since he was a kid, his parents sent him to Vector to train, they wanted him to become in the greatest warrior of Cybertron. The civil Cybertronians called him Ginrai, due his legendary sword: Blackorion and his shield: Skyboom.  
Jr. is in love with a fembot older than he, she is Ratchet's assistant: Liker running.²  
The party continued and Eriel was happy talking with her family and friends, surrounded by kisses and hugs, she was really happy. Suddenly a familiar bot came into the base: It was Megatron with Thundercracker and Skywarp.

He walked to her and whispered on her ear:-"I couldn't wait 'till tomorrow to see you"- she recognized the voice, and her cheeks immediately turned red:-"Lightspeed!"- She said.  
-"Jazz invited me to your party, so I came to see my little angel!"- He said kissing her hand.

-"That is nice of you, come here I want you to meet my brother!"- She took his hand and walked him where Jr. was. He was talking with Ratchet:-"Jr. I want you to meet Lightspeed!"- She said smiling:-"Oh, nice to meet you Lightspeed, my sister told me that you were the cutest 'bot she had ever seen!"- He joked, giving his hand to Megatron.

Eriel's cheeks turned red, and Ratchet coughed:-"To me she's the cutest fembot ever, I just lost the floor for her optics"- he said turning his head to see her reaction, she just smiled. He talked with Jr. for awhile, while she was having a nice chat with Ratchet:-"Eriel, please be careful with this 'bot, Lightspeed, he has something that I don't really like!"-

-"Don't worry ducky, he's a cool 'bot, and I feel that I know him from before!"-she said fixing her blue optics on him. Megatron noticed that she was looking at him and he smiled at her tenderly so her cheeks turned red again:-"Eriel just be careful 'because I don't know what would happen to me, if something wrong happens to you!"- He told her pulling her close to him:-"I luv you Rache!"- She said feeling her spark beating fast, he took her little face:-"I love you too!"- He tenderly whispered on her ear, he was slowly getting closer to her lips…

In that moment Optimus took his arm:-"Hey Ratchet, can you take me to where she is?"- The young autobot asked; Ratchet nodded:-"Of course!"- The doctor answered, before he walked away with Optimus, he looked one more time to Eriel's direction and then he smiled and winked the optic, she smiled back.

For a moment Eriel felt a big confusion on her spark, she needed some fresh air, so she walked out of the base.  
Megatron who was talking with Ultra Magnus Jr. decided to go after her and see if everything was okay with her, when he reached the door, he saw her staring at the dark sky, only illuminated by the stars' light:

"What's up Eri? Are you okay?"- Megatron sat down by her side: -"I'm okay Lightspeed; I just needed some fresh air!"- She answered without looking at him.  
-"The stars are beautiful, don't you think?"- Megatron asked getting closer to her and taking her hand:-"Yes, they are, I love to watch them, they seem to be the only light which lit up this trashy planet!"- She said staring at him this time.

-"I don't think they're the only light which lit up this planet, at least not for me!"- He said winking the optic;  
-"Do you have something important in this planet, I mean, something to fight for?"-she naively asked.

-"Now I have it, and it is right next to me!"- He tenderly answered, fixing his red soulful optics on her, Eriel's cheeks turned red one more time, that tone on his voice made her believe that all he was saying was true, but in someway Ratchet was right, she had met him a few hours ago, and her spark was saying that he was the only one for her, her spark was dominating her mind, she was scared about that.

Was it love what she was feeling in that moment? Or was it just a strong attraction?  
She was decided to figure it out, that odd feeling which made her think that they knew each other from before didn't let her in peace.

-"You're such a liar!"- She giggled.

He chuckled:-"I'm not lying! Do you know that trust, hate and obstinacy create love?"- He asked smiling. She shook her head:-"You don't have remedy right?"- She said resting her head on his shoulder, Megatron chuckled:-"I guess I don't"- he said embracing her: they stayed there watching the stars as two lovers who want to be alone.

Elita was staring at them from the inside; Jazz and Ironhide were with her:-"Who's that bot Ironhide?"- She curiously asked:-"Ah thin' his name is Lightspeed; she has just met'im on tha' theater!"- Ironhide answered.  
Elita spied her daughter for a while more, she saw her laugh as she had never ever seen her, she saw her optics shine as they had never shine before, it lead Elita to the conclusion that her daughter was in love, what surprised her the most was that Eriel had just met Lightspeed and they were acting as bots who had been dating for eons.

Elita not only watched closely her daughter but also watched Megatron, the light on his optics just tell Elita that he was completely in love with Eriel, the way he caressed her hand and face, was just tenderly, the way he stared at her made Elita shudder.  
-"You know Jazz; I think my daughter has grown a lot, and we didn't even notice it!"-  
Jazz who was by Elita's side laughed:-"Meow! Yes! She has grown a lot, but all my life thought that she was in love with someone else!"- He told to Elita.  
-"So do I, anyway I'm glad to see her as happy as she is now!"- She said turning her back and walking away along with Jazz and Ironhide.

A while after Megatron saw Thundercracker and Skywarp waving their hands from the inside, then he stood up:-"I got to go my angel, and you must sleep, tomorrow we have a date don't you forget it"- he told Eriel getting closer, and closer but she stopped him:-" Lightspeed! Don't you think we are going too fast?"- She asked him shaking:

-"It may sounds stupid for you, but I feel that I know you from before, and that all my life I've been waiting for you!"- He said fixing his optics on hers  
-"It may sound stupid for you as well, but I feel in the same way about you!"- She said closing her optics and trying to reach Megatron's lips, he closed his optics, and do the same thing 'till their lips touched, it was a magic moment and they didn't want it to end.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were mouth opened when they saw Megatron kissing Eriel:  
-"What the heck is happening here?"-Thundercracker could barely say.

-"I'll give you two options…"- Skywarp said jokingly

-"Don't even think about it!"- Thundercracker said angrily.

Skywarp chuckled:-"I warned you, this is how the things will be from now on!"- Thundercracker shook his head:-"This is how the things will be, 'till his father rip out our sparks and use our bodies to feed the Sharkticons!"- Thundercracker was so pissed off that Skywarp could only joke with him:-"Oh my dear brother that's why girls always prefer me!"-

A moment after, Megatron finally let her go: - "I'll see you tomorrow my shining star!"-Megatron told her:-"Sweet dreams!"- He whispered.

-"Good night Lightspeed"- she waved a goodbye and then she rested her entire body on the bench in which a while before they had been watching the stars. –"I think I'm in love"- she told to herself, then she walked into the base again, she walked quickly, looking for her best friend, but she couldn't find him, instead of that, Ratchet took her by the waist:-"Where you've been? I missed you so much!"- The handsome doctor told her.

-"I was with Lightspeed!"- She whispered,  
Ratchet shook his head in disbelief:

-"Didn't I tell you how jealous I am?"- He said kissing her. She smiled, then Ratchet guided her to the dance floor, she felt something weird, Ratchet was the bot she wanted, then why she was just nuts about Lightspeed? They were talking as they danced. Suddenly she saw her brother kissing someone, she was Liker Running, and she smiled:-"Do you think they were meant to be?"- She asked Ratchet.

He chuckled:-"Well this is something that only Primus knows!"- He answered winking the optic, Eriel just loved to see him with that smile on his face, she had a special love for him, and so did he.

~Liker running is a white and yellow aid car, blue optics, born in September 27th, she is a kinder garden teacher and also a nurse, and she is Ratchet's assistant, a gentle and tender fembot who stole Optimus Jr's spark, he is younger than her, but she is in someway in love with him too, she had had a romance with Preceptor. ~

Meanwhile Megatron was flying to his base:-"Aw! Skywarp did you see how pretty she looked?"- He asked giving spins on the air.

-"Yes, we can't deny she's a pretty fembot!"- Skywarp said smiling.

Thundercracker shook his head:-"Can you tell me what are you gonna do when we arrive to the base? Your father must be like a demon!"- Thundercracker protested.

Megatron smiled and spin again:-"Don't worry Tc; something will come up to my mind!"-

-"And what are you going to do tomorrow, or what are you gonna do when she discovers that you are a Decepticon called Megatron, not a civil called Lightspeed?!"- Thundercracker asked him sarcastically. –"That is a real problem!"- Megatron said. –"By the way Tc, if you failed in your relation ship with that autobot fembot you talk about all the time, well, that doesn't mean that I should fail too!"- Megatron said winking the optic to Skywarp.

Skywarp laughed:-"He told it for himself huh?"- Skywarp joked.

-"I won't say anything!"- Thundercracker madly answered.

They continued their way to the base…Skywarp and Megatron joked the rest of the trip while Thundercracker say nothing, just shook his head every time he heard a stupid comment coming out from Skywarp's and Megatron's mouths.

Then they could see the top of the decepticon base; they slowly reached the floor:

-"So, we finally are here, what are we gonna do?"- Thundercracker asked; still mad at them.  
-"Well Tc, we will just say that our mission failed! Just 'tell the truth!"- Skywarp joked.  
-"Yeah! Please TC, I mean, for the love you have for me?" Megs smiled showing his tooth;

TC shook his head: -"If it wasn't a lot, I would kill you right now!"- TC palmed him on his back, Megs just smiled.

They slowly entered to the base, they tried to fake that their sparks were all in pieces because of their failure…-"For Unicron, this can't be possible"- Skywarp said when they realized that Galvatron was looking at them.

-"What happened in that performance?"- Galvatron madly asked.

-"Well daddy, you wouldn't believe this; she was all the time custody by her dad's soldiers!"- Megatron said evading his optics. Galvatron knew deep inside his dark spark that his son was hiding something, what it was? He wasn't in a good mood to figure it out:

-"So what are you planning to do?"- Galvatron asked placing his hand on his waist.

Megatron shook his head and looked back for Skywarp's or Thundercracker's suggestions, Skywarp shook his head.

Thundercracker smiled to himself:-"Well tomorrow she will go by herself to the central part of Iacon; we can surprise her in there!"- He suggested to his leader.

Galvatron chuckled:-"So, you had the chance to talk with'er huh?"- He asked to his son.

Megatron's optics shone as two beautiful stars:-"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how nice she is!"- He answered smiling.

That look on his optics made Galvatron suspect of his son, but not at all, 'it's normal he thought':

-"Okay Megs you are going to bring her here tomorrow, I want her alive! Then I can give her the treatment she deserves"- he said turning his back to them. Megatron shook his head in disbelief, he didn't want to hurt her, he hadn't thought about it before. He gave a hard look to Thundercracker..

In that moment Elektra and Soundwave walked in, they noticed the sadness on Megatron's optics. She ran to his brother and took his arm:

-"Are you okay Megs?"- Her blue optics fixed on him making him feel a strange kind of peace and relief, he slowly shook his head:

-"Dad is too blind to see that violence only generates more violence."- He sadly said. Elektra softly smiled and kissed her brother..

He felt Soundwave's arms around him.-"We know that! But as future commander you can only follow his orders! - Soundwave knew him better than anyone, he knew how hard was the war for him, how he hated it since his mother's death.

-"Megs, why are you so upset with your father?"- Soundwave asked him palming his back.

-"Well, you know Soundwave, he is ordering me to kill somebody, and I don't want to do it"- he answered fixing his optics on Soundwave.

-"It isn't the first time he asked you this, is it?"- He softly asked. Megatron shook his head and turned his back to them:.

-"No, but this time it's different, I just can't do it! Have you ever loved somebody Soundwave?"- He turned back to them and smiled tenderly:-"He wants me to kill the most beautiful fembot I've ever met in my whole life"- he answered, Soundwave and Elektra were stoned, they looked at each other and shook their heads, a little grin came from Thundercracker's mouth:-"You will be very surprised to hear who she is!"- He said walking to them; Skywarp shook his head:-"Tc told Galvatron about her, and that your brother will have a date with her tomorrow!"- He turned his back to them:-"Don't worry; we will be with him tomorrow trying to protect them! I will not let that something wrong happens to him and his 'lady love''- he pointed out, and then he walked away. Once more Thundercracker shook his head:-"Your brother will die soon Elektra; it's the only thing I will let you know!"- He said givin' a hard look to Megatron, he sadly looked down and then he felt that Soundwave was behind him again:-"Is this for Optimus Prime's daughter?"- He softly whispered on his receptor..

Megsy nodded and opened his arms to Soundwave:-"Soundwave she's so innocent, so naive, so pure…why I must do that?"- He asked to his second father letting a tear cross his silver face, Elektra heard him, she couldn't help but cry:-"Are you in love with her?"- She asked to his brother hugging him, he just nodded, they stood there for a long time, not a single word came out from their mouths…then they heard footsteps:.

-"Aww! That is such a tender scene, don't you think Leana?"- Bluestar asked to his twin sister, Leana chuckled:-"Yes, the peace makers are crying!"-  
Megatron turned to them:-"Could you please shut up!?"- He asked them..

Bluestar walked to him and pinch his cheek:-"Don't be a crybaby lil' brother!"- Then they laughed together and walked away, leaving them alone again:  
-"Megs, I don't want anything bad happens to you, you shouldn't let dad, and the twins know anything about your crush on Eriel Prime, Please be careful! Dad can kill you!"- She begged to his older brother. Soundwave hugged both of them:.

-"Before that, I will kill your father with my own hands!"- He said kissing Megatron's helmet. Elektra smiled:-"Now tell me more about the fembot who stole your spark!"- Elektra demanded.

Megs just nodded:-"He will do it, but in your room princess, I will make some milkshake for you!"- They smiled at Soundwave and walked to Elektra's room, Megs hugged her and she kissed his arm…Soundwave watch them go in to that big room and then he walked to the kitchen..

*Autobot Iacon's base*.

Eriel was confused, she turned on her room's light, and found Hound sleeping on her bed, she softly kissed him on his ear, and he giggled, and suddenly woke up:  
-"How was your party?"- He asked her.  
She faintly smiled:-"It was good, but why didn't you come?"- She madly asked him.  
-"Well I didn't want to fight with your cousin; you know how annoying he is to me!"- He said kissing her hand..

-"You know what? Today I met the most wonderful 'bot! His name is Lightspeed!"- she told him resting her head on Hound's chest.  
Hound felt that his world was slowly collapsing, his most dark and secret fears had turned into reality, she was attracted by someone else and not for him, why? He wondered..

-"Is he handsome?"- He jealously asked. Her cheeks immediately turned red:-"You don't know how much, he has the most beautiful soulful optics I have ever seen!"- She said looking back to Hound:-"And tomorrow we have a date!"- She said hugging her old friend. Hound was sad and angry at the same time, he didn't want to loose her, he loved her so much, he thought that this was the best moment to confess her that he loved her as a fembot and not only as a friend or sister..

-"Eri I want to tell you something..!"- He said looking down, and then he realized that she was already sleeping peacefully, he smiled to himself and then he turned the light off:-"Sweet dreams my angel baby!"- He softly kissed her forehead, and spent most of the night thinking how he must tell her about his feelings….


	3. Chapter 3: Between Love & Hate

**CHAPTER 3: "BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE"**

By the next morning Eriel woke up early, she saw a letter on her desk, it was from Hound:-"I went to do my routine, I'll see you in the kitchen"- 'with all the love of my spark', it said at the end.

She got ready and walked down stairs, she quickly entered to the kitchen, and saw Chromia cooking breakfast:-"Good morning Nanny 'Mia!"- She said kissing her.

-"Good Morning honey! I see you have a lot of energy today!"- She said serving her some cyber-pancakes:-"Yummy! Thank you nanny!"- Chromia giggled, then they saw Hound, Jr, Ultra Magnus and another Jet mech walking through the door:-"Good Morning everyone!"-She said:-"Good Morning baby!"- They said.

Optimus guided the jet mech to her:-"Eri, he is the commander of the Aerial forces, his name is Wildfire!"- The tall robot gave her his hand:-"Pleased to meet you beautiful princess!"- He kissed her hand. Hound spat out the milk he was drinking.

-"Pleased to meet you too…but aren't you too young to be a commander?"- She naively asked him, he giggled:-"Well, yeah, but it is an honor to me!"-

-"It's the first time I see him smile!"- Ultra Magnus said. Eriel stared at him in disbelief

-"Really, I think you need to smile more, you look good when you do it!"- She told him smiling back, Wildfire's cheeks turned red: Ultra Magnus chuckled.

-"Eri, you are killing him!"- Jr joked.

She turned to him and madly said:-"I'm just telling the truth!"- Hound was about to kick them, he had planed to confess her his love during the breakfast, but they were in his way now…he took a deep breath:-"let's have our breakfast or it will turn cold"- Hound said. They nodded and walked to their respective places, Ultra Magnus gave a silly smile to Hound:-"Wildfire come and sit here, next to my little cousin, that way you both can talk!"- Jr. gave him a hard look: -"Ultra Magnus are you sure that you aren't a decepticon, 'cause sometimes you act like one of them"- He joked again.

Ultra Magnus smiled back:-"Me? How could you think that? I'm an honorable autobot!"- He said looking to Hound's direction:-"But, sometimes I have to be cruel with those who want to take what's mine for right!"- He said joking.

Hound gave him a look of 'run or die'; they kept on eating while Eriel was talking with Wildfire:-"So you're Fireflight's nephew?"- She said taking a bite of her cyber-pancakes:-"Yes, since I was very young my uncle had taken care of me!"- YWildfire is a strong F-15 jet, blue optics, black, white, yellow and red colored, born in April 16th, since his parents died in a mission, his uncle Fireflight had taken care of him, he is the commander of the aerial army in Vector, he was originally from Iacon. Optimus Prime really trusted him, he is one of the most loyal soldiers in his troops, he is shy and serious, but deep inside lives a tender and sensible Wildfire, he used a laser gun which transformed into a little Minicon called FirelightY

He stared at Eriel:-"I've never seen such a beautiful optics!"- She shyly nodded:-"Thank you!"-

Then she saw the kitchen's clock:-"Oh Primus! It's late; I must get ready for my date!"- She said getting on her feet:-"Date?"- Wildfire, Jr, and Magnus asked to her.

She happily turned to them-"Yeah! Last night, Lightspeed asked me to go out wit him!"- She told them. Hound shook his head:-"It's only 9:15; your date is in almost 4 hours! You're overreacting!"- He said annoyed.

She walked to him and hugged him by his back:-"Houndy! Don't get mad at me!"- She kissed him:-"I promise you that I'll be careful!"- She waved a goodbye to them and ran to her room:-"Does she have a boyfriend?"- Wildfire asked Jr. He shook his head:-"As far as I know! But why the question?"- Jr. asked him.

Wildfire shook his:-"Just curiosity! - He answered looking away.

Ultra Magnus giggled:-"Is it a defect that Primes are too naive?"- He looked at his cousin:-"Why?" Jr. asked him.

Hound got on his feet:-"Isn't it too Obvious? He likes her!"- Hound was already washing the dishes..

-"So will you join Magnus' and Hound's club?"- Optimus asked to the young seeker

-"I don't think so, your father trusts in me to keep you both safe!"- He answered.  
Jr. palmed his back:-"Don't say that, you can try to get to her, I mean, if Hound stills in the race, why not?"- He said turning his back:-"I think we should follow her, I don't like her going by herself to the central part of Iacon!"- As if Wildfire had understood what Jr. was trying to get at, he stood up and followed him out of the kitchen…

Then Hound left the dishes and looked back to Magnus:-"What are you waiting for Puppy? Let's go!"- Then they walked out of the kitchen in Jr's direction.

Meanwhile Eriel was looking at the mirror, she had tons of clothes on her bed, and she finally sat down:-"Why I'm too excited about this? I barely know him, and we already kissed!"- She told to herself, many things were spinning on her hard disk; a knock on the door brought her back to Cybertron:-"Come in!"- She said getting on her feet:-"Wow! Are you planning to go out today?"- Starsounder asked.

She nodded:-"I will go to the central part of Iacon!"- She happily said.

Starsounder was suprised:-"Can I ask with who?"- She asked reaching her shoulder, Eriel turned to meet her, her optics were shining and her smile simply told Starsounder that whomever he was, she really liked him:-"With Lightspeed!"- She said jumping.

Starsounder shook his head in disbelief:-"Lightspeed? The handsome 'bot you just met last night?"- She asked her.

Eriel just nodded:-"Will you help me to choose a dress?"- Starsounder smiled:-"Of course my dear!"- Starsounder and Eriel were too close; she and her boyfriend Jazz were like Eriel's 2nd family:-"I think pink and black are your colors!"- They stood there for a long time, 'till Starsounder made her look like a princess:-"You're ready to go!"- She finally said.

Then Starsounder guided her to her mother's office, Elita looked up and smiled:-"Eriel! You look more beautiful than you usually do!"- Elita got on her feet and walked to her daughter, she kissed her:-"Have fun and be careful!"- She told her, the young fembot just nodded and walked away.

-"Do you know where she's going?"- Elita asked to a worried Starsounder:-"As far as I know, she's going to the central part of Iacon to meet Lightspeed!"-

Elita smiled:-"I have the feeling that this romance will make her father's head blow up!"- The two fembots chuckled:-"Yeah! You're right!" Starsounder confirmed.

Elita turned to her:-"By the way Starsounder, would you like to join me for a cup of coffee and tell me what is disturbing you?"- Starsounder looked at her surprised:-"How do you know it?"- She asked taking a seat:-"I know you from millions of eons ago, and I know that all this is for a purple and black F-15 jet seeker right?"- Elita and Starsounder smiled to each other…and then they started to talk…

*In the central part of Iacon*

Megatron was waiting for Eriel; he placed his fake helmet on his head:-"Do I look good Skywarp?"- Skywarp smiled:-"Yeah! Just beg that your father does not bring his big cannon over here!"- He told him as he palmed his back.

Thundercracker was in the other side waiting for her to come:-"Here we go! It's the beginning of our deaths!"- He turned to Megatron and Skywarp:-"Go ahead Lover boy!"-

Megatron sighed:-"Wish me luck!"- He asked them.

Skywarp smiled: -"Good luck hon!"- Skywarp said, and then Megs turned to Thundercracker:-"Tc?"- He was waiting for Thundercracker's words, the blue seeker took a deep breathe:-"Good luck Megs!"- Thundercracker stared at him and gave him a little grin.

Eriel was looking for him, Megatron took her by her waist:-"Hi! How's my little star?!"- He asked her whispering on her receptor; she slowly took his arm:-"I'm okay, what about you?"- She asked him, he let her go and slowly took her hand and kissed it:-"I'm okay! And let me say that you look spectacular!"- She smiled and her cheeks immediately turned red:

-"Thank you! You look good too!"- She looked up trying to make optic contact, he smiled back:-"Thanks! Are you ready for our first date?"- He looked down, he towered over her almost a head, she nodded and then they started to walk, she barely knew the center of Iacon, so she was very surprised with every little thing she saw.

As they walked by, Thundercracker and Skywarp were walking close to them, they didn't want to hurt her, because she was Megatron's Happiness at least that was what he made them believe:-"What are we gonna do when Galvatron asked us what happened this time huh?"- Tc asked to his older brother.

Skywarp just shook his head:-"The same thing we did last night, tell him that we failed!"- The purple seeker answered, what they didn't notice was that in the other side were Jr. Wildfire, Hound and Magnus; they were worried for Eriel…

Megatron bought her a bucket of yellow flowers, she was really fascinated with that, as long as they spent time together, the mutual attraction grew more and more, they laughed and had fun.

Suddenly she stumbled with a little rock and he held her on his arms:-"Are you okay?"- His optics were full of love and his lips were screaming to have hers, she slowly nodded, that moment seem to be eternal, they got lost in each others optics, 'till he softly said:-"I can't take it no more!"- Then he slowly kissed her, she hugged him as if she wanted that too…

Jr. was furious, Hound shocked, Wildfire had a serious expression, and Magnus just laughed.

Thundercracker was shocked too:-"He did it again Sky!"- He said turning to meet his brother:-"Hey! It's normal, it's a date remember?"- Skywarp answered trying to console his brother…

Eriel pulled him away:-"Lightspeed I'm so scared, things are going too fast!"- She was shaking; he tenderly hugged her:-"I know it, but you come to my senses and I'm just crazy about you! I feel that I've been waiting for you all my life!"- He walked her to a nearer bench:-"You know what? I would risk all I have now just to be with you!"- He told her, she was resting her head on his chest, and he was playing with her hand.

She giggled:-"And so do I, I would turn down my fembots leadership!"- He turned to her and smiled:-"Talking about that, what do you think about the war?"-

Eriel looked away:-"I hate it! I don't like war! I think both bands have the right to live in this Universe!"- She pointed out looking back to him, he was very surprised. He didn't expect to hear such an answer coming out from Optimus Prime's daughter…

She was opening her spark, and he was lying to her faking to be another bot when he really was the future commander of the Decepticon army…she deserved to know the truth:-"Eriel, I feel in the same way about it, there's no reason to fight for; in the end, we all are Transformers right?"- He held on tight Eriel's hand, she smiled:-"I finally found someone who shares my Philosophy!"- She gave him a kiss on his cheek:-"I think you have the guts required to be a leader!"- Megatron coughed.

Many things crossed his mind:-"You've been so truthful with me, that I think it's fair…that I…well…I shall confess you something!"- He fixed his red optics on her; she stared at him in amazement:-"I don't think it's such a bad thing, calm down Lightspeed!"- She said holding his hand, he looked away:-"I want to tell you that I'm not what you think, well not at all, 'cause I'm…"

-"To the ground!"- She screamed, gunshots started to fell down from the sky, Optimus and his companions immediately started to shot against the decepticon soldiers, she noticed that her brother was there:-"Brother!"-She screamed trying to get on her feet to help them, but Megatron stopped her.

Megatron looked up:-"Starscream stop!"- Eriel looked back at him:-"How do you know him?"-

He said nothing, Starscream descend from the sky and looked at him:-"Why I must obey a bot that I don't even know?"- He sarcastically said; Megatron gave him a hard look.

Eriel was behind him:-"You will do it because you know me and because I'm your future commander!"- His decepticon emblem appeared in one of his arms:

-"Megatron!"- He said and then Skywarp and Thundercracker descended from the sky and stood up behind Megatron-"Don't even think about it Starscream!"- Skywarp madly said. Eriel was taken aback by Megatron's revelation, she saw her brother and cousin fighting against Dirch and Thrust, Hound and Wildfire were fighting against Astrotrain and Ramjet, she was desperate, Ratchet's words came up to her mind, he was right, there was something wrong with Lightspeed, tears started to run down her face:-"Why you did this to me?!"- She asked him, Megatron turned to her:-"I'm sorry! For this, I assure you that this hurts me more than it hurts to you!"-

Then she saw Wildfire trying to reach her:-"Eriel!"-He took her hand but then Megatron shot him:-"No! Wildfire!"-She was shaking, she couldn't help but cry, in that moment she forgot that she was a warrior too:-"I'm sorry! But she will come with me!"- Wildfire fell down unconscious; she turned to Megatron with her optics full of tears:-"Now what?"-

He said nothing, Skywarp placed his hand on his shoulder:-"What are you gonna do?"- He asked.

Megatron shook his head:-"I don't know Sky; I didn't expect that my father send more soldiers, I didn't mean it!"- His voice was chocked, his optics full of anger:-"Sky, I won't let my father touch her! It's all I know!"-

He walked to her:-"One more time I'll say I'm sorry!"- He fixed his red scarlet optics on her, she stared at him:-"Are you going to kill me?"-She slowly rested her forehead on his breastplate:-"No! I will never hurt you!"- Then she heard a strong explosion, her brother fell down all covered in oil, he was crawling to her:-"Leave my little sister alone!"- He could barely move.

Ultra Magnus kept on fighting along with Hound, Eriel's cheeks were all covered with tears:-"Please stop this!"- She begged, she took him by the arm and stared at him, that face full of pain and those blue fuzzy optics broke his spark; it was too much for her, she felt her world going upside down 'till she finally fainted, Megatron took her on his arms.

He looked up to his soldiers:-"Decepticons, stop the fire and retreat!"- He ordered. For the first time he was acting as a leader…

Starscream couldn't believe that:-"What the..? Why did you do what she asked you!"- He protested.

Megatron turned to him:-"Don't ever question my orders!"- His optics showed the same rage that they perceive on his father's ones.

He turned to Hound and Ultra Magnus:-"Don't worry; I'll take care of her!"- Then he flew away with his Decepticons:-"Wait!"- Hound yelled, but they were farsighted.

He was desperate, his best friend and only love was in danger and he couldn't do a thing, his left arm was seriously damaged, he fell on his knee beside Jr.:-"Hound, where's my little sister?"- His optics were full of tears:-"Where is she?"- Hound shook his head.

Ultra Magnus who was the less damaged called to the base:-"Here Ultra Magnus, we have an aerial commander seriously damaged, Autobot future commander paralyzed and a warrior in training with his left arm injured! We need some Medical aid!"- He kept on talking with Blaster and gave him their coordinates.

Wildfire slowly gained conscious again:-"Where's she?"-He could barely ask, in that moment Firstaid and Wheeljack arrived and started helped them, as Ultra Magnus told them the history, they arrived to the autobot base and told everybody what had happened, Optimus Prime was furious and Elita was inconsolable.

Eriel was their little treasure and nobody hurt her without a punishment:-"Autobots, mobilize the aerial forces, Protectobots cover all the areas! I want my daughter back!"- Optimus ordered…

The whole base was in shock, nobody thought that the Decepticons would do that, it was the most nastiness thing they could've ever done…


	4. Chapter 4: The Simple Truth

**CHAPTER 4: "THE SIPMPLE TRUTH"**

Megatron was flying back to the base, or at least that was what his soldiers thought:-"I will see you later! Starscream, Dirch, Thrust, Ramjet and Aastrotrain! Skywarp and Thundercracker will come with me!" He said without looking at them.

Starscream turned to his younger brothers:-"What if Galvatron ask for you!"- Megatron turned to him:-"Tell him, that I finished my service and that I will talk to him later!"- He made a signal to Skywarp and Thundercraker and they flew away.

Starscream shook his head:-"This is great! If the devil gets mad, I will pay the price!"- He said to himself:-"Okay Decepticons let's continue our trip back to the base"- The four seekers and the train disappeared in the horizon…

Megatron guided his soldiers to the northern base:-"Are you planning to stay in here?"- Skywarp asked, Megatron nodded:-"Yes, here she'll be safe for a while"-  
The northern Decepticon base was the place where he and his little sister Elektra grew up, they spent most of their time there with Soundwave and his step mother Megan, their father didn't like that place, I brought him bad memories...

Thundercracker opened the door, they walked in and turned the lights on;  
Megatron walked to his room and placed her on his bedroom:-"I'm sorry my little princess, I have to do this like it or not!"- He slowly kissed her:-"I won't let that anything bad happens to you!"- He covered her with his blue sheet.

He sat down in front of his computer:-"Skywarp, can you bring me a chocolate energon milkshake?"- He asked with a 'good bot' face, Skywarp chuckled:-"I will tell Soundwave  
to bring it to your room 'kay?"- Skywarp answered. Megatron jumped off his chair:  
-"Is Soundwave in here?"- He surprisingly asked.  
Skywarp nodded:-"Your sister is here too!"- Megatron was happy, in those stressful moments he needed the support of his loved ones.

He was waiting for his drink while he checked the base's activity on his computer:  
Suddenly he felt a sword on his back:-"Where am I?"- Eriel asked.  
He turned to meet her, she was decided to hurt him:-"You're in the  
Decepticon northern base"- He answered taking away her sword.

He pulled her close to him.-"There's no need to be violent!"- But She pushed him away:-"Look who's talking!"- She was really mad at him, but once again he hugged her:-"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you or lie to you!"- She couldn't hold back her tears:-"But you did it!"- She protested.

He took her by her chin and stared at her:-"What I said to you when I was Lightspeed, well it stills being true!"- He said and then he kissed her forehead…in that moment Soundwave entered to the room with two milkshakes:-"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you!"- He said placing the tray on Megatron's desk:-"Is she the fembot you talk about so beautifully last night?"- Soundwave asked him, Megatron's cheeks turned red and he nodded, she smiled back at Soundwave:-"Look at your clothes, I will bring you some of Elektra's, I hope they fit you!"- She looked in disbelief at Megatron.

-"Are you planning to keep me here for a long time?"- She asked him. Megatron shook his head:-"I don't really know! I just know that I love you!"-he whispered.

She thought that she loved him too, but her parents may be worried for her, she took his hand:-"Megatron this can't be and you know it better than anyone!"- Soundwave looked back at them:-"I will prepare a room for her Megs!"- Then he walked out of the room leaving them alone again…

She looked away:-"Now, I want to know the truth, just... the simple truth!"- She demanded.

Megatron walked to his desk:-"You will need something sweet!"- He gave her one of the chocolate drinks; she took it and sat down on Megatron's bed:

-"Well, you see, my father Galvatron ordered me to kidnap you and kill you, but I didn't want to, you know what I think about the war, well, then I had no options left but go to your performance.

Yesterday by the evening I saw you crying in the edge of the lake and I …I"-

She took a sip of her drink:-"You what?"- She anxiously asked.

-"Well I have an instant crush on you, then when we arrived to the performance, I saw you on the stage, I didn't know who you were 'till Skywarp told me that you were Optimus Prime's daughter and I…I didn't gave a thing for that.  
I made my way trough the crowd to meet you, I was already crazy about you!"- He said trying to make optic contact:-"Then we went to your party, and when we returned to the base, Thundercracker spoke more than he should and here we are!"-

She finished her energon milkshake:-"But…why did you have to lie to me? You don't know how painful was to discover that you were Galvatron's son, you are supposed to be my rival!"- She started to cry:-"Why did you have to go to my performance? Why?"-

He got on his feet and walked to her:-"Don't you cry like that, it hurts me too!"- He fell on his knee:  
-"How you ask me that, don't you know I'm so over you?"- She fiercely looked at him:-"I'm already in love with you!"- He said nothing, he just hugged her:-"You destroyed my whole life!"-She said.

Megatron half smiled:-"Eri, being in love is not a crime!"- He said trying to console her.

-"It is when your worst enemy is the lucky one!"- He was caressing her back:-"Look at my optics, and tell me that you are repent of our encounter"- she looked up to him:-"I don't have any regrets about that!"- She finally hugged him back....Then he took her face and tenderly kissed her, they stood like that for a long time.

After a while she was cuddled in Megatron's arms:-"Do you know that we are in problems?"- She asked him. He softly nodded:-"Yes…But now that youmention it…I want to ask you something:"-He looked back at her:-"What?"- She naively asked.

-"Are you sure of your feelings, I mean is this love or just a whim?"-She fixed her optics full of anger on him:-"How you dare? Don't you think that if it was just a whim I would have killed you for hurting my brother?! Besides I'm not a capricious fembot!"-She pointed out.

Megatron giggled:-"Sorry! Don't get mad at me!"- He kissed her helmet.

She looked up to him:-"It's okay, but let me tell you that if you're lying to me again, I will kill you this time!"- He pulled her close to him:-"I would never hurt you! I love you with my entire spark!"- He said taking her on his arms:-"Would you like to be my star, only mine and nobody else's?"- He asked her kissing her cheek.

Eriel giggled:-"I would really like it!"- She said hugging him back.

Soundwave and Elektra walked into the room, so Megatron quickly placed her on the floor:-"Hi, little sister!"- He nervously said; Elektra and Soundwave smiled.

-"Megs we already know that you're in love with her, you don't have to fake in front of us!" She said walking to Eriel, she shyly hid herself behind Megatron. Elektra smiled again:-"You're as beautiful as my brother described you! Come on! Don't be afraid we're not going to hurt you!"-She exclaimed giving her hand to an ashamed Eriel:-"Thank you!"- Elektra pulled her out.

-"We did not found pink clothes so we bring you purple ones!"-Soundwave told her, she shook her head:-"No problem! Tnak you Soundwave!"-  
Elektra took her hand:-"I will take her to her room and help her to change her clothes, okay?"- She said to her big brother.

Megatron smiled and nodded:-"I think I can survive a few minutes without her!"- He said walking to her:-"I love you!"- He softly kissed her, she blinked a couple of times and then she smiled back at him:-"We'll be back!"- Elektra guided her out of the room.

Megatron felt Soundwave's optics fixed on him:-"Do my father know about this?!"- He asked him, Soundwave said nothing but nodded…

Megatron hit the wall:-"Holy shit!!"-He madly turned to Soundwave:-"Who was the f…"-Soundwave hugged him:-"Calm down first, okay?"- The old warrior asked him.

Megatron took a deep breathe:-"Okay Soundwave, now please tell me who was..?"-The young decepticon asked.  
Soundwave's mask face showed a soft smile:-"Okay, it was Ramjet's fault, he told your father that you brought her here, to the northern base, but thank Primus your stepmother arrived and he's busy now with his 'own problems'"-Soundwave told him.

-"Aw Soundwave, I don't know what to do!"- His anguish was obvious; he sat down and looked away:-"Megs, are you really in love with her, or is a whim to make your father go crazy?"- Soundwave sat down by Megatron's side:-"Be honest please!"-

Megatron turned to him, his red scarlet puppy optics were full of tears:-"Soundwave, how you ask me that? I'm not that crazy to risk her life and MY life just to annoy my father, I'm really in love with her, is it too bad?"- He asked anger on his optics, pain on his voice.

Soundwave palmed his back:-"No, it is not, but it really surprises me that in just one day you both completely fell in love…despite the fact that you are enemies by nature!"-

Megatron half smile:-"Why not? Have you ever read drama novels? Like Rom-EO & Julie-8?"- He asked playfully.

-"More than you can imagine, but as in the novels a fatal ending is waiting for you kids!"- He said, and then he shook his head and half smiled:-"I hope it's not!"-He half hugged Megatron.

-"The good thing is that you have a little faith on me!"- Megatron joked.

Soundwave chuckled:-"Of course I have it, because you're like my son and as a father I must have faith on you!"- Megatron sincerely smiled:-"Thanks!"-

Soundwave looked at him once more:-"Are you planning to tell Eriel that your father knows that she's here?"- He asked to his boy; he shook his head:-"Not now, I will wait 'till the right moment Soundwave, I will let her go!"- He sadly said.

A hand opened the door and they saw Elektra pulling Eriel to walk into the room:-"Here she is, I bring her right back to your arms!"- Eriel slowly entered to the room and walked to Soundwave:-"Thanks for your help!"- She politely said. She was wearing a purple armor, she did not wear shorts as the other warriors, but this time she had to, she really looked like a warrior, her sword were pending on his belt and her gun were in the other side of the belt. Megatron opened his arms:

-"You look beautiful, actually you always look beautiful!"- He said placing his arms around her waist: "You have to rest, take a little nap while I make something delicious to eat okay?"- She nodded, but her face was not a happy one, he placed his hand on her face:-"What's wrong my darling?"- He asked her.

She fixed his optics on him:-"My nanny must be really worried for me, and I don't really know what happened to my brother, I cannot be in peace if I don't know a thing about them!"- Tears started to run down her face.

Elektra felt sorry for her and hugged her:-"Come to my room, I'll let you have a short communication with them okay?"- She looked up to her brother, he was shocked:-"Elektra, they could intercept our coordinates!"- Eriel sadly looked at him and then back to Elektra, Elektra smiled and winked the optic:-"I would be as worried as you, if my big brother were injured for protecting me!"- She smiled at her brother and he smiled back and kissed her forehead:-"That's why I love you!"- He took Eriel's hand:-"I'm sorry, I'm making you unhappy!"- She shook her head:  
-"No, you're not, is just that I feel guilty, it was my fault that he got injured!"- He slowly wiped away her tears:-"Go with Elektra and call to the Autobot base in Iacon!"- She jumped to his arms:-"Thank you so much!"-

Elektra giggled:-"Megs can never deny something to a fembot!"- Soundwave agreed with that:-"Yeah! That's why he always gets in troubles!"-Soundwave chuckled.

But Megatron was very busy kissing his brand new girlfriend to notice that his little sister and Soundwave were making fun of him for his innocence …

Elektra took Eriel's hand:-"Let's go, before Leana and Bluestar come over here!"- Eriel stared at Megatron:-"Who are they Megsy?"- She was very confused.

Megatron smiled:-"They're my beloved and evil big twin sisters!"- He said faking his voice, they chuckled:-"Go ahead honey!"- He told her, and she softly nodded.

Elektra turned to him:-"She even put you a nickname 'Megsy'"- She giggled.

-"Shut up Elektra!"- He protested, Elektra had already runaway.

Elektra turned on her Pc, put her password:-"It's all yours Eriel!"- She walked to her bed and sat down; Eriel was typing the words to send the message…

Teletran-1 showed that somebody was trying to call, immediately Ratchet ran to the main computer and picked up the message…


	5. Chapter 5: If I let You Go

**CHAPTER 5: "IF I LET YOU GO"**

Ratchet stared at screen in disbelief:-"Eriel!"-He exclaimed and then Wildfire ran over there and Firelight was behind him. She half smiled:-"Hi Rache! I just wanted to tell you that I'm okay, and I was really worried about my brother, that's why they let me contact you, so how's my brother?!"- She nervously asked.

Ratchet nodded:-"He's okay, but he can't move his body, not yet!"- He told her, she looked to Wildfire's direction, he had bandages on his right arm:-"Wildfire I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"- She sadly said but Wildfire said nothing for a moment:-"Don't be afraid, we'll find a way to rescue you!"- He firmly said he never lost his sedateness; he never let his feelings go out and interfere with his work as a commander. She sadly looked at him once more and nodded…

-"Do you have any idea of where you are?"- Ratchet asked her, she quickly shook her head:-"No, no, I don't have any idea!"- She didn't like to lie, and it really hurt her to have to lie to Ratchet. For a strange reason Ratchet knew that she was lying to him, but he said nothing, because Wildfire was by his side:-"Okay, we're mobilizing all our forces, sooner or later we'll get to you!"-He seriously said.  
She smiled and waved a goodbye:-"I gotta go, I love you! Tell everybody in the base that I love'em too!"- She was so homesick that she couldn't help but cry:-"See you Wildfire, see you Ducky!"- Then it was over, the screen was black…Wildfire smiled to himself:-"We got it!"- He said.

The little minicon had captured the whole conversation:-"It will take us time, but we will discover their coordinates!"-He turned to Ratchet:-"Good job commander, go and inform Prime!"- The young seeker nodded and ran out of the room, Ratchet shook his head:-"Primus don't let her spark act over her mind, please take care of her!" He said, he was very worried for her, she had always been fond of his love, and sometimes it seems that he took care of her as if she was his daughter, but there were something else but she didn't even notice it…

Elektra palmed her back:-"Eri…calm down I assure you that my brother will find a solution to this very soon!"- She said trying to console the young autobot.  
She wiped away her tears and half smiled:-"You just called me Eri!"- Elektra smiled back:-"Yeah! It was something spontaneous…I think I'm learning to love you!"-She pointed out.

They looked to each other for a while:-"Thank you!"- Eriel finally said. Elektra shook her head:-"No thanks necessary, anyway you will become my sister in law right?"- She joked.  
Eriel's cheeks immediately turned red, and shyly looked down:-"I think so!"-  
Megatron entered to the room, looking for them, his face showed some kind of panic, he quickly walked to Eriel and took her hand:-"I have to let you go my princess!"- He said caressing her face, she stared at him:-"What happen?"- She asked.

Megatron didn't look at her but let a whisper out:-"My father is coming; my mother just advised me that they will be here in almost 20 minutes!"- He softly hugged her and put his big hand on her helmet:-"I'm sorry!"-He softly said.  
Elektra walked to him and put her hand on Megatron's shoulder: -"what's your plan big bro'?"- She stared at Megatron, he just shook his head:-"I don't have one yet!"-

Eriel said nothing; she felt that Megatron was shaking:-"Calm down my beloved!"- She said fixing her blue optics on him. He half smiled and nodded:-"We'll find a way to get you out of here!"- Megs tenderly caressed her helmet. She rested her face on Megatron's chest, he had his optics lost in the middle of the nowhere, and then he lifted up his face when he heard footsteps in the room: -"Megatron, what are we gonna do? If you father finds her here, he would want her dead!!"- It was Skywarp and Thundercracker. He just shook his head trying to say that he has no idea.

Time was running out, Galvatron would show up there soon, they were all in silence 'till Thundercracker said something: -"Why don't we fake that she escaped? I mean she's very smart and a good fighter too!"- Skywarp turned to his little brother: -"It's a good idea, but he won't be so easy to convince, we have to do something more, why don't we send our coordinates to the autobots so they could come and take her with 'em!"-

Thundercracker shook his head: -"Is this another of your sarcasms?"- The blue and white jet seeker asked.  
Skywarp shook his head:-"Not this time!"-  
They turned their faces when they heard the alarm:-"That won't be necessary, they're already here!"- Megatron turned his head to the monitor; he saw Wildfire and Ultra Magnus Jr. Shooting against their defenses, he half smiled:-"they must have intercepted our coordinates while you were talking with them!"- He stared at Eriel, she looked down as if she was sorry for something; he saw her sad face and caressed her helmet:-"I'm so glad that you have done that call! This will save your life my love!"- He tenderly said. She just smiled back and nodded.

-"Let's move before my… "- Megatron looked up and noticed that his father was already there:-"For Unicron…This can't be!"- The desperation on his optics was obvious…  
-"What are we gonna do Megs?"- Elektra asked him  
Megatron just shook his head:-"That's what I'm trying to figure out!"-  
-"Hurry Up! Let's take her to the secret path!"- It was Soundwave; he was trying to help his Megatron, even when it could cost his own life.

They ran downstairs ´till they reached the lowest part of the Decepticon Northern Base, there were a statue of Megatron's grandfather:-"Just place your hand in the Decepticon sign and it will open the secret path!"- Soundwave told him.  
Megatron nodded and placed his hand there:-"Let's go my little star!"- He turned to Eriel and then he took her hand:-"Skywarp, come with me!"- The purple jet seeker walked behind his leader.  
-"please take care big bro'!"- Elektra said, her hands were shaking. Megatron hugged her:-"I will!"- He said, then the tender look on his optics disappeared, instead it became in a look full of courage and bravery.

They entered to the secret path, it was dark and cold…they could barely see.  
As they walked by, they heard the gunshots from the outside. Eriel was really worried for her friends, nobody spoke, the three of them were in silence, they just knew that they were together 'cause of the footsteps…  
-"Eriel..!"- Megatron broke the silence as they walked, Eriel turned her head:-"Yep?"- She answered.  
-"If I let you go…will you promise me that we will see each other again as soon as possible?"- He asked her holding her hand on tight.

It was really dark, but Megatron could see a smile on Eriel's mouth:-"Of course I will! Do you still having doubts about that?"- She asked playfully.  
Megatron smiled back:-"Not anymore!"- He said and then they kept on walking in silence, both had smiles on their faces; their sparks were beating at the same rhythm, there were no need of words…

Skywarp who was behind them was smiling too:-"I never imagine this! The future Decepticon commander is looking so vulnerable…and all for a beautiful fembot!"-He thought…how he wished he could do the same thing with that autobot fembot, that one who made him go crazy…how he wished that.  
They arrived to end of the secret path. Megatron placed his hand on Eriel's shoulder:-"Are you ready?"- He asked her. She looked up and fixed her blue optics on him:-"Yes, I am!"-

Megatron turned to Skywarp and nodded:-"Look, we are going to where your friends are fighting, once we are there, we will fake that we are following you, trying to stop you from runaway, then you will go with them and I will make our soldiers retreat, so that you will be taken safely to your base okay?"- He said placing his hand on her chin and kissing her.

Skywarp shook his head and smiled:-"How he can do that so freely?"- He thought.  
-"Well team, let's do this right!"- He took her on his arms and flew to a near place, there he placed her on the ground:-"Be careful my angel! I will be behind you 'till you arrive with your friends okay?"- He told her.  
Eriel nodded:-"Okay! Take care Megs!"- She started to walk, then she turned and ran again to Megatron, she jumped right into his arms:-"I love you!"- And then she kissed him.

Megatron hugged her:-"I love you too my princess! And please keep in mind your promise!"- He begged her. He finally let her go:-"It's time!"- He said.  
Then she started to walk, Megatron was watching her from behind:-"I envy you!"- Skywarp whispered.  
-"For what Sky?"- Megatron asked.  
Skywarp shook his head and smiled:-"Forget it!"- He said.  
When they were close to the battle field, Megatron flew above her:-"Now, run!"- He said as he and Skywarp started to shot, but all his gun lasers were directed to the floor…

Eriel was running as fast as her legs let her do it, in his mind was only Megatron and his tender smile…and she also had in mind the promise she had done to him.

She finally saw Ultra Magnus Jr. and Wildfire:-"Wildfire!"- She screamed as she got closer to him, Megatron was flying right above her, he slowed his flight to see her one last time…then he flew higher:-"Decepticons retreat!"- He ordered, when he turned he saw Wildfire staring at him, they both aimed at each other, but Megatron put down his cannon, in a signal of peace maybe…

Wildfire for his part took Eriel on his arms, she was staring at him, a smile escaped from her mouth, making Megatron smile back too.  
Wildfire noticed that but he said nothing, he just flew away with Eriel on his arms.  
Megatron watched them disappear:-"I let you go my shinning star, I just hope to see you again soon!"- He said.  
-"In less than an hour I have heard you call her with almost 4 different nicknames!"- Skywarp told him. He chuckled.  
Megatron's cheeks turned red:-"Oh really? I didn't notice that!"-  
-"We must return to the base Megs!"- It was Thundercarcker's voice calling them from the floor.  
-"Did my father send you?"- The red scarlet-eyed robot asked.  
Thundercracker shook his head:-"Your mother did!"- He answered. Thundercracker saw them descend from the sky.  
Skywarp laughed:-"Oh! I see! Did she know something?"- Skywarp asked to his little brother. Thundercracker shook his head again:-"Nope! She just wanted you to return to the base!"-

Megatron smiled and looked up:-"Let's return to the base then!"- The young decepticon said, as he palmed Skywarp's and Thundercracker's backs. They started their way back home, they had in mind that Galvatron would be there waiting for them, there were so many questions that needed to be answered.


	6. Chapter 6: LoveWill Find a Way

_**CHAPTER 6:**__** "LOVE WILL FIND A WAY"**_

Wildfire arrived to the base, Ultra Magnus Jr. was flying behind them and during their way back to the autobot's base nobody said a single word.

Wildfire placed Eriel on the floor:-"Let's go to see your parents, they are very sad!"- Without asking anything, he took Eriel's hand and walked her to her father's office.

Eriel opened the door and saw her mother crying on his father's arms:-"Mamma! Papa! I'm here!"- She said without walk into the room. Elita immediately ran to her and kissed her:-"My baby girl! I'm so happy to see you again!"- Eriel half smiled, she was feeling guilty…it wasn't her intention to make them feel in that way.

-"My little princess is good to see you're okay!"- Optimus said as he embraced them.

Eriel hugged them back:-"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you!"- She said as tears started to fall from her optics. –"It's all my fault! My brother is hurt and all is because of me!"- She sadly said. Optimus put his big hand on her helmet:-"It's not your fault baby! Things happen and we can't do a thing!"- The autobot commander told his daughter trying to comfort her.

Eriel nodded and then she let her parents go:-"I will go to see my brother! Can I?"- She asked with that childish voice that her parents loved to hear.

-"Of course you can! He would be very happy to see you!"- Optimus finally told her. She smiled at them one last time and then she walked out of the room.

Optimus Prime saw her walked away then looked to Wildfire's direction:-"Thank you so much commander! I knew that you would bring her safe!"- The autobot commander said as took Wildfire's hand.

Wildfire nodded:-"No thanks necessary, it's my job sir!"- The seeker politely answered.

Optimus' mask face showed a smile:-"Wildfire…I owe you my daughter's life…from now on I want you to protect her, I want you to stay with her as long as you can!"- Optimus begged

The handsome blue eyed commander nodded:-"Yes sir! I will!"-

-"Please talk to me as if I was your father! I would be really happy if my daughter marry you!"- Optimus said.

Wildfire's cheeks turned red:-"I will Next time!"- He answered as serious as always…

Eriel arrived to R-Bay and knocked on the door:-"Can I come in?"- She shyly asked.

Ratchet ran to the door:-"I'm so glad to see you again!"- Ratchet said hugging her tenderly.

Eriel was taken aback for that reaction; she never expected such a welcome…especially from Ratchet.

-"Thank you! I'm glad to see you too Ducky!"- She answered, Ratchet slowly let her go:-"There are two 'bots that are really worried for you!"- Then Eriel walked in and walked to her brother's bed:-"Optimus…I'm here big bro'!"- She softly kissed his hand. Optimus Jr. slowly opened his optics:-"Eri! You are okay!"- He held her hand on tight:-"I'm very happy to see you again!"- Optimus optics were full of tears and it made Eriel cry too.-"I'm so sorry Optimus! I promise you that I will be more careful from now!"- She kissed her big brother's forehead and he just smiled. She stayed by his side caressing his forehead 'till he fell asleep again.

-"It seems that you really love your big brother!"- Ratchet told her. She had her optics fixed on her brother:-"I really do...he's my ray of sunshine!"-She finally looked up and stared at the doctor:-"Where's my Puppy friend?"- Ratchet chuckled:-"He's in the next door room!"- Then she stood up and walked to Ratchet:-"Thank you for everything!"- She kissed him, she really meant those words; he was the mech who she had loved for more than 10 eons…Ratchet hugged her:-"You're welcome!"-

Then he saw her walked to Hound's room. She slowly opened the door:-"Puppy! How do you feel?"- She said almost whispering.

Hound jumped off the bed:-"Eriel you're back!"- He ran to her and hugged her with his free hand:-"I was really worried about you!"- He told her, she rested her head on Hound's chest:-"Yes I'm back! And this time I will stay!"- She whispered :-"I will stay with you!"- Hound smiled…he was really happy to have her on his arms, to smell that flower's perfume and saw those beautiful blue optics one more time…

-*Decepticons Northern Base*-

Megaton, Skywarp and Thundercracker were in front of Galvatron's desk:-"So will you repeat me what exactly happened?"- Galvatron demanded. Skywarp and Thundercracker were shaking:-"You see sir…!"-Thundercracker tried to say.

-"Megatron and I took her to a solitary place to kill her, but she used her sword and attacked us!"- Sky warp continued. Megatron gave a step forward:-"And then she started to run sending her coordinates to her friends and they came to rescue her!"- He pointed out. He fixed his red-scarlet optics on his father's ones…they stayed like that for a long time.

-"Well then as a commander you have to plan our next step Megatron…you have to find out how to kill her or how to break the autobot's defenses!"- Galvatron said almost daring his son.

Megatron shrugged:-"I won't dad! 'Cause I'm not a commander yet! It's your job!"- He told his father showing no fear on his optics. Skywarp and Thundercracker were very surprised for that.

Galvatron smiled:-"Okay then! I wasn't expecting such an answer but it's okay son! I see you're becoming someone just like me!"- Galvatron stared at Megatron and then he stood up:-"You can go back to your normal duties, now if you excuse me…I have things to do!"- He turned and walked out of his office.

Skywarp let out a laugh:-"He has things to do with your step-mom right?"- Thundercracker and Megatron laughed too.

-"That was really close!" Thundercracker said.

Megatron sighed:-"I don't know what to do! My father wants her dead…this stupid war won't lead us to anything good!"- He fixed his optics on his father's desk:-"I have to see her one more time!"-

Thundercracker and Skywarp looked at each other:-"Are you insane? We barely escaped this time!"-Thundercracker said.

-"It's very dangerous for you both!"- Skywarp added. Megatron shook his head:-"I know! But I have to see her! Call me crazy if you want! But I really need to see her again!"- Megatron whispered.

Skywarp smiled:-"As far as I know, she takes classes with Jazz and Starsounder…so we can go there and then you can talk to her again!"-

Thundercracker shook his head:-"I think you want to go there too!"- Megatron was in silence 'till an idea came to his head:-"Okay we'll go! I will ask Soundwave to make some disguises for us!"- Megatron finally turned to meet his friends. –"We will go tomorrow by the evening!"- He said then he put his arms around Skywarp's and Thundercracker's necks. –"We better move on, 'cause we have a lot of things to do!"- Megatron told them.

-"You got it buddy!"- Skywarp told him, they looked so happy:-"Why do I have the feeling that I am the only one who has nothing to do there"- The blue and white seeker asked.

-"C'mon little brother! I bet you're dying to see Elita-1 again!"- Skywarp joked…Thundercracker's cheeks turned red:-"What do you mean Sky?"- He yelled. Megatron and Skywarp just laughed at him, they slowly walked out of the office too…what they didn't know was that someone was watching them…

By the next day Eriel woke up early in the morning, she took sometime to think about what had happened the day before…slowly got off the bed and started to change her clothes…she saw Elektra's clothes on her closet and decided to wear them one more time:-"This is like a dream! I still can't believe it!"- She smiled to herself and then she walked to the door and opened it:-"Good Morning Eriel!"- It was Wildfire who was waiting for her:-"Good Morning Wildfire!"- She said without hide the surprise for finding him on her doorstep.

-"Your father asked me to look after you all day-long!"- He told her as he noticed her surprise.

Eriel smiled:-"Okay…but don't you have other assignments as aerial commander?"- She asked as she started to walk to the kitchen.

Wildfire shook his head:-"Your father asked me to come just to protect you!"- He turned to her trying to make optic contact.

She just smiled:-"Okay then!"- She slowly took Wildfire's hand:-"That way I'll be closer to you!"- She smiled and then she walked him to the kitchen:-"Good morning Nanny 'Mia!"- Chromia served the food and she was very surprised to see her as happy as she was the day before:-"I see that you are as happy as you normally are! I thought that you would be sad!"- Eriel shook her head:-"Nope! I don't need to cry for past things, besides if I do that my parents and friends would be very worried and I don't want that!"- She said smiling at her.

Chromia smiled back:-"I'm glad to see that you have a strong will!"-

Wildfire was in silence 'till he finally said:-"Will you let go my hand? I can't eat like this!"- His cheeks were red and Eriel's were red too:-"I'm so sorry Wildfire!"- She let his hand go; then they had their breakfast.

When they finished she stood up:-"I'm going to see my brother and Hound!"- She said. Wildfire just nodded and followed her:-"Good morning big brother!"- She said taking place next to him. Optimus Jr. smiled:-"Good morning little flower!"- He was eating; she smiled when she saw that it was hard for him to do it:-"Let me help you!"- She took the cup and started to feed him. I t was really weird for her to see him without his mask face. She cleaned up his mouth:-"There you go bro!"- She said.

Optimus smiled:-"Thank you little sister!"- She stood up to left the tray on the table, but Wildfire took it for her:-"I will take this to the kitchen."- He finally let a smile came out from his mouth. Eriel nodded and smiled back, she watched him left the R-Bay:-"Why is he with you all the time?"- Optimus Jr. asked.

Eriel Shrugged:-"Well dad wants him to "protect me" he's my bodyguard!"- She answered her optics had a strange glow and her brother noticed that:-"What's wrong with you?"- He asked her, she quickly shook her:-"Nothing, it's just that this whole war thing kind of makes me sad!"- She said looking away.

Optimus Jr. stared at her:-"By the way…why are you wearing that?"- He curiously asked. She shrugged again:-"Well they are comfortable and my weapons perfectly fit on it!"- She smiled trying to hide the true reason… and it was because they smelt just like Megatron. Optimus knew that she was hiding something, she didn't know how to lie, but this time he would let it pass by.

Then Wildfire knocked on the door and walked in:-"Optimus, a nurse told me that she would come in a while more to change your bandages"- Optimus smiled:-"Really?"-

Eriel giggled:-"We better go, so that you can be alone with Liker Running!"- She stood up and walked to Wildfire:-"Let's go to see Hound!"-She took Wildfire's hand again, he said nothing but inside he was shaking, he wasn't the kind of mech who spent a lot of time dating and all that stuff and having her by his side all the time and taking his hand was a whole new adventure.

They walked into Hound's room:-"Hello Puppy!"- She said as she sat down on the bed, Hound was with Liker Running who was changing his bandages:-"How are you angel baby?"- He asked and then he groaned as Liker Running hurt him:-"I'm sorry but you're moving and you don't let me do my job!"- She replied.

Eriel giggled:-"Don't kill my best friend sister in law!"- She joked, then she heard Hound groan again:-"How do you say that Eriel?"- She nervously asked. Eriel giggled again:-"Hey! No need to hide it! You're my brother's happiness!"- She told her.

Liker Running stared at her:-"Thank you; I will keep it in mind!"- She sincerely smiled and Eriel smiled back.

-"You're done!"-Liker Running told Hound as she packed her medical stuff, Eriel stared at her with curiosity, she was wondering if she was feeling the same for her brother, but she didn't dare to ask…

After that Liker Running left the room, Eriel jumped into Hound's arms:-"Puppy!"- She kissed him:-"As I see you won't be able to come to my ballet classes!"- She sadly said.

Hound caressed her helmet with his free hand:-"Hey don't get sad! It will be only for a few days!"- She nodded.

Wildfire coughed:-"I will go with you!"- Hound and Eriel looked back at him.

Eriel tenderly smiled and Hound stared at him in disbelief:-"Will you really go?"- The green scout asked.

Wildfire nodded:-"It's part of my job!"- He said forcing a smile.

Hound sighed:-"Well then you're in charge from now on! Please do take care of her!"-

Wildfire looked away and then looked back at him:-"Do not worry about that! As I said before is part of my job!"- The black and orange seeker answered.

Eriel looked up trying to make optic contact with him:-"Are you always that serious? Don't you ever smile?"- She asked him, her optics were full of curiosity and innocence.

Wildfire couldn't help but laugh at that question:-"Well I do, but not during my duty..!"- He answered as he placed one of his hands over his helmet.

Eriel stood up and walked to him:-"Well get use to smile! I like to see you smile!"- She said as she winked her optic. Wildfire just nodded and smiled back.

Hound laughed at Wildfire's expression:-"Get use to that! She always gets what she wants!"-

Wildfire smiled back:-"I can see that!"- He let out a sigh, realizing that his life would change quite a lot because of her.

By the evening Eriel was ready to go to her class, she was just waiting for Wildfire, before he knocked on her door she was already on the doorstep:-"Let's go, today I've got a lot of energy and I need to get rid of it!"- She said as she walked in front of him singing and walking on her pumps, Wildfire smiled again she was like a little girl but not a spoiled one, she was a kind and tender one, her naivety captivate him.

While they were walking 3 strange robots were following them, they were walking right behind them. Wildfire noticed that but he said nothing, he thought it was just a mere coincidence, but just in case he kept his laser gun close to his hand.

Eriel didn't notice anything; she kept on walking and singing one of her favorite songs:-"So here we are Wildfire, come on in!"- She said as she walked into the room; there they found a lot of femmes practicing and an older fembot giving them instructions.

Eriel took Wildfire's hand:-"So you sit in here and wait until I finish 'kay? If you get bored you can go out and take walk!"- She told him as she let his hand go.

Wildfire followed her instructions and took place on the bench, he didn't was there, just staring at her and listening to the music they played.

Outside Skywarp and Thundercracker were staring trough the window:-"Are you sure that black seeker didn't recognize us?"- Thundercracker asked.

Megatron shrugged:-"I hope he didn't, now he should find a way to caught her attention and bring her to the outside"- He said without looking back to his soldiers, his optics were fixed on that beautiful angel, he loved to see her dancing, it was like an illusion…

Skywarp placed a hand on his chin and then he said:-"Just wait for her to notice you and then tell her to come to the outside!"- the purple seeker said.

-"And what are we going to do with him?"- Thundercracker said as he made a signal to show them where Wildfire was waiting for her.

-"She'll be smart enough to distract him and get out there!"- Skywarp answered.

-"It sounds like a good a plan!"- Megatron answered finally looking back to the two seekers.

Megatron was wearing a black and red Armor, Skywarp was wearing a black and blue armor and Tc was wearing an orange and black armor, the three of them looked like some kind of school boys all wearing almost the same colors, again they hid their decepticon insignias down the paint job, Soundwave had worked really hard on those paint jobs.

Megatron seemed to remember something and smiled to himself.

After a few minutes they noticed that the ballet dancers were taking a break, Eriel walked to the bench were Wildfire was sitting on:-"You bored?"- She asked him.

Wildfire shook his head:-"No, I am actually enjoying it!"- He said fixing his optics on her.

Eriel smiled back at him:-"Well then you have to an hour left to enjoy this!"- She giggled as she turned away to get back to her class.

In that moment she saw a mech waving her his hand from the outside, she tilted her head in confusion but there was something in that mech that reminded her of something or someone.

For a moment she seemed to out of the world, she saw him waving his hand to her again. Then she felt a rolling thunder to her finger tips, she recognized those red scarlet optics; she tried to hide her surprise in front of Wildfire, she naturally turned to him:-"I 'll be back in a few minutes okay? Fembots privacy!"- She told him winking her optic again. Wildfire said nothing but blushed.

Then she quickly walk out the classroom, she ran to Megatron's arms:-"I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you!"- She said as she rested her head on Megatron's breastplate.

He placed his hand over her helmet:-"That was the point silly! If I came just like a d-con I wouldn't be able to come here!"- He said smiling.

Thundercracker was standing in a corner, he was really nervous looking from one side to another hoping that nobody would see them.

Sky warp for his part was looking through the window, he really wished to talk to Starsounder but Jazz was in there too, how he wished to hold her just one more time; he always told to himself it would be enough…

-"One day my I'll be able to be with you again my muse!"- Skywarp softly said.

-"I promise you that I will come to see you everyday okay?"- He said holding the young autobot close to him.

She softly nodded:-"But we have to be careful or this can get really ugly!"- He continued.

In that moment she felt tears falling down her optics, she couldn't say anything 'cause she knew he was right…if someone discovered them it they both would surely die.

He felt her tears falling down her face:-"Do not cry my angel! I just can assure you that our love will find a way!"- He tenderly said kissing her forehead and holding her again.

She leaned on his arms:-"You are right, love will find a way!"-She said forcing a smile.


End file.
